


Gone into the light

by captainhurricane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Game Spoilers, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: A world grieves.





	Gone into the light

**Author's Note:**

> joins the fandom a year late with homemade coffee because starbucks is awful 
> 
> also i don't know what this is, i just wanted to shove my ffxv-feelings somewhere because I was practically sobbing from Luna's death onwards
> 
> "Walk tall, my friends." more like stab me in the heart it would hurt less

It is fitting, in a way, that nobody had born witness to the Last King’s last moments. Nobody had heard the words spoken into the stifling air: except, perhaps, the ghosts of those long gone.

It is fitting, in a way, since that had been a battle no one else could have gone through: no one else but the King of Kings, this man turned legend, turned ghost. This man that was a friend, a companion, a fiancée, a prince.

He had walked through days of endless sun and through a time of endless night. And now, at the rise of a new dawn, the gift that he gave to the world at the expense of all he was: he is far away, out of reach of time and death and life.

x

 

“Be at peace,” is whispered through the crowd at his funeral.

“Noct,” whispers Prompto, lip quivering. His cheeks are wet. His posture is impeccable, however, his hand not straying from his chest.

“Highness,” whispers Ignis, unseeing eyes tightly shut. His hand is tight against his own chest. He hears the crowd, the slow roll of the funeral procession. In his mind, Noctis smiles.

Gladio says nothing at all, a man made of stone yet with a heart just like all the rest. Only those who know him could tell what the tightness of his jaw and the darkness in his eyes mean.

x

 

“Be at peace,” is the wish of the kingdom that will now never be again.

Their king had brought back the light and had gone into the light himself.

 

x

 

Somewhere far, far away, gone from time and death and life but not from memory, the Last King takes the hand of his Last Queen and knows he has done his part: that it is his time to rest.

The light around them grows.

There will never be an endless night again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love a good character death when it's done well and I thought Noctis' was done beautifully. It was absolutely tragic- he ended up being a very tragic hero imo, like so many others in this game series before him- to see this sleep-loving fishing-loving boy prince grow up and fullfil his duty to the world and to his ancestors. I don't think I've played a FF-game where I've disliked the protagonist yet (although I never finished FF13 and I never connected with Lightning) so it wasn't really a surprise how much I ended up loving this poor, doomed boy. ;_;
> 
> if i had more brainpower i might write more missing scenes but idk really. I'm not one to harp about a game's flaws- and there are some pretty glaring ones in FFXV- when it makes me Feel so powerfully and when I enjoy it otherwise so I won't.
> 
> come yell at me at tumblr @ aarnivalkeaa because I need someone to understand how fuckin gpowerful that ending was
> 
> i like to think Noctis and Luna are happy smoewhere in the afterlife


End file.
